Fantasias sexuales
by Solitudely
Summary: Era normal tener aquellas fantasías. No había nada de malo con ellas, por eso, si es que Alfred F. Jones, un americano, nación, país y potencia tuviera aquellos reprimidas fantasías sería normal, lo raro es que un inglés quisiera cumplírselas.
1. Ah, Ah, Ah

Hecho por el cumpleaños de Alfred del cual me olvide, al igual que el de Canadá y el de Inglaterra. Algún día tendré buena memoria ._. , quería hacer algo más especial pero el único fic romántico que tengo es "The tourist" y ese debo revisarlo y es para el muy pasado cumple de MyobiXHitachiin.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (_Himaruya Hidekazu) _No estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Personajes y/o parejas:** US/UK, Estados Unidos/Inglaterra, Alfred/Arthur, etc.

**Advertencia**: Actos sexuales, semi-lemon…mucho semi-lemon ._., perversiones estadounidenses. Por ahora; Enfermeras, Ángeles. Alfred es raro, Arthur es raro. Sabiendo que esto no es algo bueno para mentes castas y puras, puedes continuar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primero que nada qué es… ¿Qué son las fantasías sexuales?<em>**

Las fantasías sexuales son representaciones mentales creadas por la mente, en si es el inconsciente teniendo como tema principal las relaciones sexuales, aquellas extrañas fantasías que a veces quisieras tener durante el coito, antes, después o simplemente en el transcurso del acto sexual. Se producen de forma voluntaria o involuntaria en nuestra mente, no se controla del todo.

Era normal tener aquellas fantasías, era completamente normal. No había nada de malo con ellas, por eso, si es que Alfred F. Jones, un americano, nación, país y potencia tuviera aquellos reprimidas fantasías, aquellas extraños sueños sería algo normal. Porque a pesar de esa inocente cara, esa a veces molesta sonrisa y esa infantil actitud era lógico que él también tuviera aquellos deseos, no sólo se pasaba pensando en hamburguesas, unos cuantos videojuegos o en ser un héroe, pero es cierto afirmar que la mayoría del tiempo en esas triviales cosas se mantiene su cerebro ocupado.

Este evento, este extraño y singular evento al que se refiere esta historia data del 4 de julio, su cumpleaños. Había tenido una fiesta, como todos los años en donde muchos países fueron invitados. Incluso su amante, Inglaterra. Pero a éste, por temas que no deseaba recordar no le gustaba mucho aquella celebración, no es que se pasara todo el día mordiendo un afeminado pañuelo como Francis o gritando "¿Por qué Alfred, Por qué?", no, nada de eso.

Arthur era diferente, por eso, sólo guardaba silencios en aquel día y actuaba menos arrogantemente.

En realidad, aquel día, ya tirándose el americano en la cama para dormir era diferente. Estaba por dormirse después de la celebración cuando en eso…

Sin saber como para aquel ahora afortunado americano comenzaría su…

**ROUND 1**

El sonido de la puerta lo espabiló un poco cuando iba a pagar la lámpara de mesa que reposaba de una tenue luz algo café. Era su puerta, alguien abriéndola, juraría que se había despedido de todo el mundo como hacía falta, y también así todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas, le pareció singular y extraño a decir verdad.

Pestañeó un poco hasta ver una sombra acercarse con una mano un tanto familiar a prender la luz de la habitación.

—¿Quién…es? —dijo titubeando un poco a la defensiva.

Y allí, sin más entra. Creía, en realidad aún sentía como si fuera un sueño, como si hubiera dormido y despertado en uno de esos sueños extraños en que Iggy… en que su amado y amado inglés estaba...de aquella manera. Un traje ceñido a su cuerpo delgado, pero bien formado. Era un traje pervertido, no cabía duda alguna y era de enfermera. Una enfermera rosada, un gorro y una falsa, si podía llamársele a eso falda ya que era tan corta que cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciera mostraría más de la cuenta.

Estados Unidos miraba anonadado mientras su cabeza se iba sin poder evitarlo con morbo hasta sus piernas, desnudas, sólo un poco más arriba aquel traje y el podría…

¡NO! ¡Resistencia Alfred! ¡Resistencia!, no caería ante la tentación, ese Iggy era producto de fantasías sexuales, sí, eso debía ser, muy en el fondo esa era una de ellas.

—¿Soy yo supongo? Sabes quien soy… y te voy a atender hoy Alfred F. Jones, eres mi paciente…—una coqueta sonrisa salió del rostro del británico mientras daba un paso con aquel ajustado traje.

Al pobre de Alfred, sinceramente le falto poco para que le diera la hemorragia nasal de su vida, se hecho la vista hacia abajo y removió su cabeza con inquietud. Esto es un sueño ¡es un sueño! ¡un puto sueño! , Arthur no podía estar allí con aquel seductor traje, y menos el día de su cumpleaños por voluntad propia ¿estaría borracho?

—Te daré cuatro fantasías…

—¿Cuándo puta-?—estaba arriba de su cama, sobre sus piernas. El americano tragaba con nerviosismo.

El estadounidense no se podía mover mientras su rostro era de un rojo casi fosforescente.

—Ahh.. Alfred… cuatro de julio… cuatro de julio… aahh…—gemía gateando por arriba del americano arrastrando un poco sus caderas y abriendo levemente sus piernas.

Esto inevitablemente conseguía que aquel corto traje de enfermera se subiera más y más, podía ver el trasero del inglés.

Alfred le entró toda la sangre que podía a la cabeza y se llevó las manos a los ojos con nerviosismo pero aún sentía la tibieza del cuerpo contrario contra su torso, sus piernas desnudas, su trasero, aquella pegada ropa de color rosado, con todo y accesorios. Era una maníaca pesadilla ya que eso era…

Su fantasía sexual, al menos una de ellas.

—¿No vas a dejar que te atienda? —se le puso enfrente, Alfred sentía la caliente respiración del inglés rozándole el cuello, y luego, con un coqueto movimiento se volvió a echar para atrás.

Se subió un poco el traje poniéndose en frente de él abriendo las piernas, Alfred se tiró hacia atrás ante aquella atrevida acción del británico, podía ver todo de él por debajo de su falda, su miembro, su trasero.

Se empezó a tocar, un poco su pecho, deslizando sus manos, su tórax y bajando por sus caderas hasta llegar a un pequeño bulto en su ajustada ropa que se acarició con sutileza. Alfred estaba rojo mientras su mano comenzaba a temblar, todo su cuerpo y su boca se abrían sedientas al ver los labios del inglés abriéndose al tocarse ya por debajo de su falda, masturbándose. Gimiendo un nombre. Una letra.

Una "A", su…. "A". Al-fred, Alfred.

—¿Te gustaría tenerme?, tus ojos… me devoran, quieres follarme… ¿te gusta lo que ves, verdad?— su voz era ronca mientras abría un poco más las piernas en frente del muchacho arqueando un poco su cuerpo para atrás abriendo su boca.

Sensualmente, seguía aquel ritmo al masturbarse y empujaba de vez en cuando instintivamente, gemía, ronco, fuerte y con placer. Alfred estaba más que excitado mirando aquello, como se tocaba, su entrada, debajo de aquella erección en la que se había subido aquel corto traje de enfermera, sus finas y hermosas piernas y su jadeante rostro. Quería poseerlo, definitivamente eso era más que una fantasía sexual. Mucho más.

Debía de serlo, su miembro empezaba a dolerle en sus pantalones mientras el sensual británico se acariciaba los testículos con morbosidad y una lujuriosa sonrisa aparecía a su rostro.

—Al-Alfred…Al-Alfred.. come on… o yeah.. eha…aah! — lo estaba tentando, era claro.

El americano tenía que tratar de resistirse, entrecerró los ojos y se comenzó a tocar el pantalón apretándose un poco, sintiendo su miembro, ya no semi-erecto sino simplemente completamente duro. No aguantaba aquello, era tan pero tan sensual, devorar a Iggy, poseerlo, él quería así que ¿no estará mal verdad?

Se acercó, gateando sacándose las sabanas de arriba suyo y desabrochándose los pantalones, Arthur suspiró caliente ante eso mientras levantaba un poco la pelvis hacia arriba dejando ver más de él mientras el norteamericano sofocado por el inmenso calor que pareció inundar la habitación se sacaba la ropa prenda por prenda mientras su ojos llenos de lujuria no dejaban de observar cada movimiento de su caliente enfermera.

—Te quiero follar... —se acercó para besarle apasionadamente los labios.

—¿Y qué esperas…?—casi ronroneo sus palabras marcando su acento por sobre el del norteamericano.

Besos iban de allá para acá inundando su cuerpo, Alfred desabrochó con maestría el cierre del ajustado traje de enfermera con los dientes para posicionarse en el pecho británico, Arthur tiró la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mientras se dejaba hacer y deshacer por el norteamericano, no le gustaba ser tan inactivo en el sexo pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, además, sólo con ver aquella linda cara del menor toda roja y excitada lo ponía verdaderamente a mil.

El inglés arrancaba suaves jadeos y acariciaba el torso del americano ciñéndose a su cuerpo recorriéndolo todo con la yemas de sus dedos, tomó una de las manos del norteamericano que jugaba con ambas entrepiernas llevándola por detrás de él, haciendo que tuviera tacto con su entrada, el americano, totalmente rojo y caliente acerco más el cuerpo del inglés al suyo juntando su entrepiernas un poco más al paso que botaban pequeños rastros de semen por ambas erecciones.

Se tocaron, se acariciaron y el menor movió hacia dentro los dedos guiados por el inglés, éste se aferró con fuerza y botando una pequeña maldición hasta su paciente. Tenía que curarlo, tenía que atenderlo y sacarlo de aquella molesta y caliente palpitación en sus genitales. Al sacar sus dedos, enseguida el inglés se hecho para atrás en un hambriento beso quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

Ambos sintieron el momento y el inglés, manteniendo la confianza abrió sus piernas dilatando un poco más su entrada. —Hazlo…—gimió —Hazlo luego…ahh… me siento… mggnn…tan caliente… házmelo…

Alfred se volvió loco, apunto del colapso al entrar en él, fuerte duro, Sentía las piernas del inglés temblar bajo suya y le dio un tiempo muerto para que se recuperaran, entre besos, caricias y maridas en la oreja el estadounidense comenzó a penetrar en territorio inglés.

—Aahaha… aahh… Alfred…Alfred…—su cara totalmente extasiada ante cada movimiento.

Todo su rosado traje con pequeños rastros de la propia esencia de esos dos hombres que consumaban el acto sexual debido al deseo, a la excitación pero más importante que nada al amor que se tenía, Arthur no permitiría a que nadie más lo hiciera, sólo su Alfred, y sólo su día especial de aquella forma digamos algo, rara. Aunque disfrutaba de la variedad sexual.

—Ma…más…aaa maaahah! Aaah.. ah, ah, ah—ni siquiera sabía como podía gemir por más si apenas podía hablar al igual que su amante.

—En-gland…— gimió y gritó su nombre ante cada estocada. Unos cuantos golpes más y ambos llegaron al clímax sexual.

Se separaron, Alfred aún sentía que aquello no estaba conectado con su realidad, trataba de mover un poco la cabeza para fijarse si Iggy desaparecía de al lado de su ahora cama. Pero no lo hacía, le acariciaba el pecho con suavidad y con cariño exigiéndole besos suaves que el norteamericano ni siquiera se le paso por la mente negárselos.

Arthur se rascó un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente al norteamericano que se extraño por la salida del inglés, sólo le dijo que iba un rato al baño ¿a bañarse quizá?, él también quería una ducha, y de paso cambiar aquellas sabanas. Esperaría por su amado Iggy.

**ROUND 2 **

Alfred estaba rendido en la cama mientras mini enfermeras de Arthur saltaban en su cabeza con una coqueta sonrisa. Si, todos tienen sus fantasías sexuales, incluso ese chico y había de decir que la que acababa de vivir había sido mejor que buena. Mejor que excitante, simplemente la mejor experiencia sexual, es más, sentía que tenía que masturbarse nuevamente.

Sólo de acordarse del rostro del mayor cuando estaban follando lo activaba de nuevo, allí, entre sus piernas sentía como se iba levantando poco a poco. El rostro del inglés, aquella fragancia aún le recorría todo el cuerpo, quizá sería mejor darse un baño y traer a Iggy nuevamente a la cama para poder dormir aquel día hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se estaba parando colocándose unos bóxer pero aún estaba excitado. El baño lo solucionaría todo cuando siente que la puerta de su habitación se abre. Y allí, a la vista simplemente y dando un concepto muy abstracto se trataba nada menos que del británico.

—¡Oh vamos, dame un respiro! —soltó al verlo allí, entrando con una disponibilidad casi maliciosa.

—¿De qué? ¿No quieres ser mi fucking demon?

Su lencería había cambiado para deleitar a estadounidenses algo necesitados, ahora era… era… ¿Un ángel?, un traje corto, era más bien una toga muy corta entera blanca que mostraba la mitad de su pecho, la otra se agarraba desde su hombro, traía unas extrañas sandalias y una varita mágica apretada firmemente en una de sus manos. Alfred había soñado con ese traje e Iggy con él, además de que un día lo había visto con aquel curioso traje pero ahora, en ese preciso momento era mucho más corto, un simple movimiento mostraría las virtudes de ese gran hombre.

Tenía unas pequeñas alas detrás de su espalda que miró tratando de centrar su vista en algún lugar alejado de sus piernas, de su trasero con exactitud, y la cara del británico no ayudaba, lujuriosa y con deseo. Parece que se había dado tiempo con aquel traje ya que hasta una aurora flotante en la cabeza tenía.

El inglés lo arrojó literalmente a la cama en unos cuantos empujones y luego se tiro arriba del cuerpo del americano a jugar con sus tetilla, llevaba mucho más control que le menor que se sujetaba fuertemente a las sabanas para evitar tocarlo, no podía seguirle el juego nuevamente. Pero…, a pesar de aquello sus manos llegaron hasta la espalda del británico. Las acaricio, eran plumas y se sentían tibias, se sorprendió del realismo de aquello.

—Ahh,.. manang.. aahh… no las toques….—gemía placenteramente el cuerpo del inglés removiéndose arriba del norteamericano.

El estadounidense no hizo caso alguno mientras tragaba fuerte y frotaba con más fuerza por debajo aquellas pequeñas alas de ángel que tenía, el británico gemía y retorcía más su cuerpo dejando al descubierto aquella fogosa voz que volvía loco al norteamericano.

Como el inglés había dicho, un ángel y un demonio, quería profanar su cuerpo. Verlo gemir nuevamente, penetrarlo con suavidad para que le respirara en el oído y que cada envestida gimiera, jadeara y gritara su nombre y él también diría el suyo, porque lo amaba. Amaba a ese británico y amaba el hecho de que se diera el tiempo, ánimo y el bello regalo que era su cuerpo.

Estaba cumpliendo, y sin mentir, sus más oscuras fantasías.

—Vamos, arrójame a la cama, hazlo fuerte, duro… quiero sentirte nuevamente…—le dijo en una suplica bastante ronca sobre su cuello causándole estremecimientos al menor.

—¡No! ¡Iggy no puedo! ¡Ya lo hicimos! —se cubrió con las manos agitándose la cabeza.

Es que en realidad eso era mucho, está bien que Inglaterra quisiera darle un regalo de cumpleaños pero eso en sí ya era demasiado. Era abusar de su amado amante, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Arrancarse hacia el baño y encerrarse de aquel sexy, exquisito amante suyo? ¿Qué?

No sabía, alguien tenía que ayudarle en su crisis mental con aquel diabólico, sí, diabólico ángel, que además justo en esos momentos comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las suyas, gimió un poco, cedía, su cuerpo cedía ante la fragancia del mayor, a su varonil encanto. ¡Ignóralo Estados Unidos! ¡Ignóralo! ¡Tú eres fuerte!

—Alfred...ah..me duele... acá abajo. Yo qui-quiero... —gimió acercándose mientras subía un poco más aquel corto traje y ponía su miembro sobre el del americano —No estás siendo un niño malo...vamos, sé malo, sé mi demonio... ¿te gusto o no?

¡Bien! ¡Perfect England! ¡Con esas putas palabras destruyó toda su voluntad¡

_Adiós héroe, Hola demonio. _

El estadounidense no aguanto y se abalanzó sobre aquel coqueto ángel, Inglaterra sonrió con lujuria al ver al estadounidense con aquella rudeza, quería más, gimió un poco removiendo su cuerpo y levantándose a propósito la falda dejando ver que bajo su traje no había nada más, estaba mojado, mojado y sensualmente irresistible para el americano que lamió el cuello del británico y mordió con fuerza, toda aquella confusión desapareció con el ritmo cardiaco que llevaba en el cuerpo y la silueta de Inglaterra debajo de la suya. Quería penetrarlo nuevamente, hacerlo suyo, no se cansaba. Sí, lo hacía, pero de Arthur.

Le encantaba, lo excitaba, lo ponía a mil. Acarició el tronco del inglés mientras besaba con pasión sus labios jugando con sus lenguas, tratando de ganarle, de tomar todo lo que perteneciera al inglés y unirlo a su cuerpo, sentirse suyo y éste de él. Sus cuerpos calientes se rozaban al tiempo que gruñidos y gritos salían de sus gargantas. Mejor que placentero, se sentía hirviendo, no quería detenerse.

Tocó sobre la blanca tela el miembro ya erecto del británico, éste se curvó un poco ante el inesperado acto pero rió abrazando al norteamericano. Suave, allí, lo apretaba, lo volvía a tocar, luego, debajo de la supuesta minifalda, pudo sentir el miembro tibio de Arthur en su mano, se sonrojó y lo movió al ritmo de una relación sexual, el británico anheló más y dejo escapar su respiración caliente en pequeños y suaves jadeos. Gemía el nombre de Alfred, una y otra vez y le exigía que lo tomara.

El norteamericano besó los labios del inglés nuevamente quien le correspondió con deleite, las manos norteamericanas bajaban del miembro de Arthur hasta sus testículos, y luego, rozando su entrada, metiendo de a poco los dedos, primeros fue una extraña sensación de cosquillas pero a medida que se metían más adentro del inglés éste terminó separando sus bocas para decir algo.

—Aggg... ahh...tus dedos...se sienten fríos...No...tan rápido... —dijo sintiendo dos dedos en su interior, sus mejillas estaban bastantes rojas pero aún mantenía su arrogancia inglesa, aquella sensual voz ronca era más encantadora que nunca, el estadounidense se debatió consigo mismo para no sacarlos, quitarse los boxer y penetrar al mayor de una vez.

—Antes de follarme...tócame un poco más...mírame... look at me—se bajó la parte de arriba de aquel traje dejando al descubierto su pecho completo, el mismo Arthur se lamió los dedos y se tocó suavemente las tetillas manchándolas de semen y saliva.

Era demasiado, demasiado para el norteamericano que se tiró inmediatamente a morder aquellos manjares, saborearlos. Los ponía dentro de su boca y luego los saboreaba con su lengua, dando círculos, mordiéndolos y dando pequeños e inesperados besos.

Repitió el proceso, una y otra vez retorciendo al mayor mientras los dedos dentro de inglés se movían en círculos, pequeñas palabras de placer salían de la boca de ambos. Arthur había aprovechado la instancia para masturbar un poco al norteamericano, lubricando el pene que pronto entraría dentro de él.

El menor los sacó, abrió las piernas del mayor y repitió el proceso. Se masturbo un poco para entrar, lo hizo en una sólo envestida abriendo el ano del mayor, estaba perdiendo la cordura con aquel ángel, se volvía loco, el calor de aquella fantasía, esa mágica y caliente fantasía sexual. Era justo como muchas veces, sí, muchas veces la había soñado.

—Ahhh... Alf-fred... ¡aaahh!

—¿Te duele? Lo...lo lamento—le dijo mientras tomaba sus muñecas depositándolas en la cama besando sus labios y su cuello, para quitar su dolor, siempre hacia eso o masturbarlo un poco.

—¿Já?...Ni siquiera lo siento... —sonrió con perversión removiendo sus caderas con la erección del estadounidense adentro—No eres tan malo aahh co-mo parecías...ant-es... —sus palabras eran entrecortadas mientras pura lujuria se veía en sus ojos y su miembro erecto de frotaba contra el abdomen de su pareja.

El norteamericano gruñó un poco enojado ante eso, él que se estaba preocupando de su Iggy y éste criticándole sus facultades sexuales. Abrió sus piernas y se comenzó a mover dentro del mayor, adentro y afuera, con fuerza, duro, sin aviso. El inglés comenzaba a gemir despacio, y luego, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo más fuerte, a veces con dolor, pero la mayoría con placer.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué no hablas Arthur? —una sonrisa maliciosa salía del rostro americano moviéndose más fuerte mientras veía a su amante apretando con fuerza las sabanas. Sus labios, sus ojos entrecerrados del placer, era la imagen más erótica que se podrían imaginar.

Sus ojos se abrían ante cada envestida y removía su cuerpo, se sentía tan caliente.

Arthur junto fuerza y estiró los brazos hacia el cuello del estadounidense, éste no detuvo su movimiento, cada vez más adentro, sentía el tórax del chico junto al suyo, su erección, su interior, sentía todo lo que sentía el inglés, cada estremecimiento, absolutamente todo, se ponía más caliente y gemía el nombre de Arthur mientras éste no dejaba de soltar gritos y jadeos.

El inglés no podía hablar, sólo gemía y removía su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda mientras sentía como la pelvis del americano se movía más y más rápido, más profundo, más adentro ¡Oh my fucking god! ¡le encantaba! lo golpeaban una y otra vez sin descanso, sin pudor, duro, fuerte, le gustaba. Quería más, ese día era un maldito masoquista y le fascinaba, quería que Alfred fuera más salvaje.

—Ma-Maldita seas..fucking american, m-e en-canta la man-era en que te mue-ves dentro m-ío...aahh

—En-Engla-nd... —entrecerraba los ojos y abriendo más sus piernas comenzaba a masturbar a su sensual ángel.

—Ahh..aaah... esto...aamhh.. Al-Alfred...Alfred... ~

—Dilo más fuerte... —frunció la boca entrecerrando los ojos llegando hasta la próstata de inglés.

Los espasmos en el cuerpo del inglés eran evidentes, ya no eran gemidos los que salían del cuerpo del británico, eran gritos, gritos llenos de lujuria y placer exigiendo más. Y Alfred no dudó, se lo dio.

Fuerte, duro, como un verdadero demonio profanando a ese falso y pervertido ángel.

—Alfred...Al-Alfred...Alfr-ed... aaahhh~—entrecortado ante cada golpe en su interior. Era el maldito infierno.

—Engla-nd...!Ahh~! !Inglaterra! ~—gemía igualmente.

Ambos se corrieron, Alfred un poco antes que Arthur pero éste acabo segundos después manchándolos a ambos.

Un silencio los recorrió al separarse mientras que del rostro del americano no desaparecía una sonrisa que a cada momento en que el británico miraba la sellaba junto a sus labios en sutiles y tenues besos, no como los que tenían al momento del sexo, sino más significativos.

Eso duró al menos por 20 minutos más hasta que el inglés se levantó extrañando al estadounidense, le dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que "iba y volvía".

—¿Dónde vas?

Desnudo completamente y aún con la extraña aurora y sus alas volteó hacia al menor, este miró sus piernas y liquido salía aún de su entrada deslizándose por sus piernas, Alfred se sonrojó al ver aquello recordando nuevamente aquel lascivo acto— Voy y vuelvo...maldito y jodidamente pervertido cumpleañero... —le dijo algo sonrojado.

Después de aquello...

Alfred quedo tendido sobre la cama, ni siquiera sabía como a Iggy aún le quedaban fuerzas para algo, un día tan morboso y pervertido, se sentía extraño, una sonrisa rara adornó su rostro ¿se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido? ¿O era el sentimiento de gozo al cumplir tan extraña y oculta fantasía?, no lo sabía, se miró las manos que aún estaban pegajosas con la esencia de su amante, imaginó por pequeños segundos su manos nuevamente acariciándolo, en su torso, en su cadera, dentro de él, acariciando su rostro, ambos juntos, sonrió.

Era el mejor día de su vida, pero le tocaba descansar.

¿Descansar verdad? ¿Verdad...?

"Te daré cuatro fantasías", recordó el americano...cuatro...cuatro, si aún sabía sumar y si no le fallaban los cálculos eso significaba nada menos...¿qué aún le faltaban dos más?

Era una broma, sí, seguramente era una broma se dijo así mismo, a pesar de creer eso no pudo evitar tragar fuerte cuando sintió nuevamente el sonido de la puerta al ser movida.

—¿I...Iggy?

Que viniera a dormir, que viniera a dormir ¡por todos los cielos que viniera a dormir!, rogaba el norteamericano en un grito acallado por su ahora perverso conciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo:<strong> Más, más, más~

* * *

><p>Este fic consta de dos capítulos y cuatro fantasías sexuales al final. Ya vieron las dos primeras fantasías sexuales de este americano, ¿Cuáles son las otras dos?, luego las verán, me apurare para tardarme 3 días o 4… además, el miércoles salgo de vacaciones, podré escribir y escribir y más escribir creo. Adiós y se cuidan. Los veo… pronto creo…<p>

_¿Quieren saber cuales son las otras fantasías de este cumpleañero?_

Apoyen al cumpleañero y a mí con esta historia dejándome un reviews. Adiós y se cuidan, hasta el próximo cofcodpornocofcof capitulo.

**Aviso:** Mi compu murió por dos días y algunas de mis historias murieron (El cumple de Canadá! ;O;) al resetearlo ya que no todo se respaldo, estoy realmente triste y frustrada pero tratare de darme el animo de seguirlas a pesar de todo. Adiós y se cuidan.


	2. Más, más, más

Me tarde más de lo prometido "¿Por qué?" Se preguntara, bueno, vacaciones, salí con mis primas y tuve cumpleaños que me dejaron nada de tiempo enla PC, les pido disculpas de antemano y espero que este capitulo final y último logre saciar sus perspectivas.

**Advertencia**: Si te leíste el capi anterior son las mismas, lencería extraña, sexo entre personajes masculinos o semi-lemon, como deseen llamarlo. Alfred raro, Arthur raro. Sigue siendo sólo US/UK, pero en la tercera fantasía UK es más posesivo.

* * *

><p>Pobre, pobre Alfred, lo que menos haría desde aquel momento era dormir, pero eso es lo que quería después de todo, sus ocultas fantasías. ¿A darle se ha dicho?, no, aún no estaba seguro. Quizá en la mañana cuando ambos despertaran Iggy lo estrangularía o algo. Quien sabe, su amante es algo bipolar.<p>

**ROUND 3**

Alfred estaba mordiéndose los labios, luego rechinando los dientes y jugando un poco con la sabana, el ruido se hizo más nítido y casi sentía los pies de su amante volver a la habitación, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, se acaloró, definitivamente lo hizo.

Lo miró durante unos segundos de arriba abajo y asintió suavemente para si mismo al verlo.

—No Iggy, no, no, no, no, no, no…enserio no…—dijo con una leve risa en su cara.

—¿Te resistes? —sonrió con malicia el británico, no podía terminar mal su trabajo, esta iba siendo la tercera, era posible que aguantara, es más, lo disfrutaba ¿pero qué hay con su americano? ¿Aguanta follarlo un par de veces más?

Meterlo dentro de él, tan adentro, mngg, Inglaterra gimió incisivamente mientras se dirigía a su amante con paso firme y decidido, sus interior quería sentir nuevamente al americano, y el americano en tanto, se debatía mentalmente para poder resistirse, era demasiado, aquella cara extasiada del inglés, el calor que irradiaba, Arthur traspiraba sexualidad.

Su traje no era muy "exquisito" se podría decir, pero atrevido, le daban una apariencia muy confiada al mayor y un tanto desalineada, era un estilo que se conocía como "Punk". Llevaba una polera sin mangas de color oscuro con un logotipo de "Sex pistols" en una letra algo rudimentaria, en el cuello unas cuantas cadenas y un collar de púas, bajando hasta sus brazos diferentes muñequeras de bandas de punk, unos jeans ajustadísimos más a un estilo de Estados Unidos a inglés, quizá para darle en el gusto, y en si a Alfred le encantaban, se le marcaba literalmente mucho más de lo que debería, Alfred se sofocó un poco observándolo mientras tenían unas pequeñas hendiduras en ellos mostrando parte de su tersa piel terminando en unas botas negras y algo llamativas por su tamaño.

Se veía desalineado, pero jodidamente sexy.

Arthur se puso arriba del americano manteniendo una lujuriosa sonrisa sentándose entre sus piernas, Alfred agacho la cabeza hacia atrás con algo de inseguridad ante la diabólica mirada que tenía el mayor, ansiaba sexo, se notaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo. El inglés no vaciló en llevar su mano por debajo de las sabanas y tocar el miembro de Alfred, apretándolo entre sus manos y acariciándolo un poco, Alfred gimió sorprendido ante el casual movimiento del mayor.

—¿Te gusta?... —apretó con más fuerza en su mano, Alfred se hecho para atrás gimiendo ronco y apartando un poco su vista con placer.

Sí, se sentía espectacular. Los tibios dedos del británico recorriendo su longitud, masturbándole, con fuerza, tanta experiencia lo encendía. Sus manos pasaron a ser sus labios y luego su lengua en cuestión de segundos que para Alfred fueron el maldito cielo, sentir aquella traviesa lengua sobre sus geniales, recorriendo de arriba abajo su pene, chupando y lamiéndolo a un ritmo contante, casi torturador.

Arthur terminó aquello sin hacer que el americano se corriera y apretando aquel pequeño hoyito en la punta de su erección con malicia y luego sacándolo repitiendo el proceso, Alfred quería matar a Iggy, pero se sentía bien, no podía quejarse. El inglés se levanto un poco de la zona erógena del menor y se acomodo nuevamente entre sus piernas.

—Pon tu mano aquí…mastúrbame, hazlo...—le ordenó al oído posicionado entre sus piernas. El inglés se bajo el cierre de aquel ajustado pantalón para mostrar la virtud que tenía entre ambas piernas, erecto chocando contra su boxer, se bajo un poco el boxer mientras los ojos del americano miraban con fascinación y se levanto un poco la polera.

Se tocó suavemente sus propias tetillas y gimió sutilmente despertando un poco al estadounidense. El norteamericano caliente, excitado y sofocado llevo sus manos algo tímidamente hacia el miembro del inglés.

—Más fuerte…—le ordenó ante el movimiento lento y torturador que llevaba el joven Alfred.

Alfred entrecerró los ojos viendo como liquido empezaba a brotar de la erección del inglés mientras su mano temblaba al hacer aquello, el rostro excitado y rojo del mayor, su temperatura subía más y más. Se relamió los labios a lo que el inglés comenzaba a mover suavemente sus caderas hacia delante juntando sus acalorados cuerpos.

—Ahora… en mi ano, dilátame…

—P-pero Arthur…

—Que lo hagas…me-te aah tus dedos…ahora…aah…—levantó su trasero, Alfred estaba rojísimo y caliente mientras hacia todo eso con el cuerpo del inglés, le fascinaba pero su conciencia aún dudaba si mantendría cordura hasta el último instante.

Arthur se levanto un poco desabrochándose las grandes botas sacándoselas casi a patadas, Alfred se irguió un poco esperando a que su amante se desnudara, pero termino obligándole a que el norteamericano le quitara los pantalones y los boxer, Alfred no rechisto mucho y obedeció, se sentía extraño pero cada orden que le diera Inglaterra casi le era imposible no seguirla.

Arthur estaba sólo con aquella polera sin mangas, esa coqueta sonrisa y su trasero con su miembro totalmente al descubierto entre las piernas desnudas también del norteamericano, todo el calor se reunía en sus cuerpos.

Los dedos entraron al inglés con algo de saliva como lubricante, dando vueltas una y otra vez, las pelvis del americano se comenzó a mover sutilmente masturbándose con el pecho del inglés, quería tomarlo en ese precioso momento pero se limitaba a seguir las morbosas ordenes de su amante. El inglés se retorció y gimió ronco y fuerte en la oreja de su amante al momento en que saco sus dedos de su interior.

—Me…me pone duro que ha-gas eso… hazlo de nuevo…métemelos de nuevo… más fuerte…más profundo… ah, mnnggh…

Alfred estaba en el colapso mental pero obedeció, sus dedos estaban pegajosos y volvieron a meterse dentro del ano del inglés, el británico arqueo la espalda y gimió sensualmente mientras apretaba sus caderas contra las del norteamericano, ambos miembros se lubricaban el uno con el otro ante pequeños golpecitos que se daban ante la cercanía, ambos calientes, deseando más.

Arthur volvió a acariciar con sus manos el miembro caliente y erecto de Alfred para luego ponerse un poco arriba de éste, entre sus piernas, y depositando el miembro de Alfred en su trasero, muy cerca de su entrada con una malicia casi prodigiosa.

—¿Te gu-sta, te duele?, me excita verte Alfred…de esta ma-nera… ¿te gusto? —pregunto dejando que el miembro del contrario empujara cercano a su entrada, pero sin poseerlo, se movió de apoco mientras el americano se llevaba una mano a su cara roja por la vergüenza, la sonrisa de gusto del inglés no era disimulada.

Alfred se oculto en el hombro del mayor con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza respirando agitado, se sentía un tanto indefenso allí todo excitado sin hacer nada, o sea, sin tumbar a su Inglaterra en la cama y mostrarle el paraíso del deseo carnal.

Sus manos vacilaron entre el trasero desnudo del inglés y en su glande, acariciándolo con sutileza, apretándolo, la sonrisa del inglés desapareció dejando paso a leves arqueadas algo molestas, se estaba excitando también y de su interior escurría un liquido algo frío, Alfred tenía razón, ya era mucha tortura. Un par de dulces toques más en su pene fueron el detonante de la excitación en el cuerpo del inglés.

—Fóllame…aah..maldita sea…fóllame…sé que lo quieres tanto como yo…dentro…estoy más que cal-caliente Alfred…—gimió mientras abría sus piernas y un ronco gemido escapaba, Alfred no se movía, había quedado pasmado ante aquella imagen.

Amaba toda faceta de Inglaterra, incluso esa, pero sujetaba las caderas del inglés y no podía moverse. Un leve estocada y su miembro estaba resbalando en las estrechas paredes anales del inglés.

—¿Qué se si-siente poseerme? Aah..aah…, ahh ~…—subía y bajaba su cuerpo mientras el mismo se penetraba bajando y subiendo penetrándose con el miembro de Alfred.

—En-England…—gimió sintiéndose dentro de la estreches del mayor con éste temblando levemente ante el acto que realizaba.

Arthur rió un poco y entrecortado mientras se sujetaba del cuello del americano y comenzaba a mover su pelvis más y más, Alfred entrecerraba con placer los ojos sintiendo menos estrecho al mayor cada vez que azotaba salvajemente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Una delicia. No resistió más y fue con ferocidad hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo, recorriendo con su lengua todo su cuerpo y rasgando un poco aquella atrevida polera desde arriba hacia abajo.

—Al-Alfred…aah…~ —gimió complacido arqueando su cuerpo. Sus caderas se pegaron más profundizando el movimiento. —Di lo que piensas..lo qu-e sientes al tenerme….aah, aah~

—M-e excita meterla…dentro de ti…

—Ahhh…sigue~…—jadeó retorciéndose del placer juntando sus cuerpos desnudos el uno con el otro.

—Me excita verte así, debajo mío…gimiendo…gritando mi nombre…

—Aahhh..ahh..ah…sigue…aahah…—a cada palabra del norteamericano aumentaba el ritmo, eso quería conseguir el inglés.

—Eres mío…quiero follarte una y otra vez…I lo-ve you…i lo-ve you… aaahh ~

Muy adentro, los dedos del inglés recorrían cada milímetro del americano mientras los del norteamericano hacían lo mismo con el cuerpo contrario a cada movimiento, cada sutil envestida, cada grito de placer arrancado abruptamente de la garganta de su inglés, quería ir más fuerte, más profundo, arrojo al inglés contra la cama a lo que su compañero le mira botando suaves gemidos abriendo su boca botando pequeños rastros de saliva ante la incesante acción que realizaba el americano al profanarlo.

Partirlo en dos…—Pár-Pártame maldita sea…má-más..aah, aah, ¡aaah!

—Lo haré dentro…—le envistió con fuerza susurrando sus palabras casi con malicia contrayendo al muchacho.

Unas últimas envestidas y todo aquel caliente líquido comenzó a llenar el interior del inglés retorciéndolo del gusto. Ambos se separaron en medio de un fogoso y salvaje beso.

Tercera vez en aquella noche, no es que Alfred tuviera una condición física mala, al contrario, era muy resistente sólo que rara vez alcanzaba un tercer orgasmo como aquel, toda la ropa del británico había sido desprendida casi con bestialidad de su cuerpo dejándole solo aquellas muñequeras y las perforaciones en sus oídos.

—Eres tan sucio Estados Unidos…que pensaran de ti, aunque bueno ¿te importa? —rió tirándose arriba del pecho norteamericano.

—Eres cruel Iggy, lanzas a la mierda todo el romanticismo…

—Perdóneme señorita, no sabía que era sensible. —cada palabra era sarcasmo resaltado con una sonrisa a media.

—Jódete Inglaterra, que te jodan…—aparto la cara algo molesto, la había pasado increíble pero su lindo amente no ayudaba mucho al momento con aquellas palabras.

—Jódeme tú…—le dijo arriba de sus labios erizando cada parte del cuerpo del pobre e influenciable norteamericano.

El pobre Alfred sólo pego un leve quejido de vergüenza, Inglaterra volvió a reír mientras jugaba con los pies del estadounidense y los suyos y delineaba con la punta de sus dedos su pecho, con suavidad llevo su lengua hasta una de sus tetilla ante lo cual el americano se sonrojo un poco, pero lo hacía lento, con delicadeza dando pequeña vueltas sonrojando un poco más al americano.

—Bueno, mi amor…—dijo dándole una palmada en un hombro al levantarse, su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado seguían siendo un deleite para la vista estadounidense. —Me voy a dar una ducha…tengo demasiado de ti adentro…ya sabes a que me refiero…—rió ocurrente moviéndose un poco el cabello.

Su estilo, a pesar de ir completamente desnudo no desaparecía, era realmente impresionante como podía actuar de acuerdo a como se vestía, realmente increíble. Alfred decidió esperarlo en la cama, obediente, en realidad nunca había sido tan obediente, aunque ese Iggy no era nada, si se enfrentaba al pirata que llevaba dentro, allí si que correría sangre, entre otras cosas.

**ROUND 4**

El americano estaba tendido en la cama mientras su yo bueno y su yo malo discutían, al yo bueno perdía patéticamente encerrado en una celda mientras el yo malo se reía y se reía con una cara que hasta al pobre de Estados Unidos comenzaba a asustar, nunca pensó llegar hasta ese tope, y estaba completamente seguro que su pareja le daría su última fantasía.

Recordó lo que realizo hace segundos atrás relamiéndose los labios y botando un suspiro caliente, sentir la lengua tibia del mayor por sus genitales, GOD, era demasiado caliente, Arthur Kirkland era demasiado hombre, demasiado sexy. Sólo con él la rutina se acababa, sólo con él podía desechar ese supuesto "HERO" que tenía dentro para convertirse en un ser que sólo busca apoderarse de aquel cuerpo.

De su hermoso pecho, sus piernas, su cara jadeando, gimiendo y gritando su nombre por más y más, dejarlo en la cama y comenzar a masturbarlo mientras lo envestía, sentir su cuerpo debajo del suyo retorciéndose del placer, o dios, simplemente maravilloso. Por eso, en aquellos momentos se dio cuenta que la resistencia era inútil.

Y bueno, el típico sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la mente del americano procesaba una y mil cochinadas en su mente para su última fantasía, pero un vuelco en su corazón distinto al deseo se vino al ver como entraba Inglaterra.

—A-Arthur…—el tono de su voz era un suave hilillo.

Alfred, en medio de aquella confusión se paro hasta el británico sin hablar, le tomó arrebatadoramente de la muñeca y en un rápido movimiento lo tumbo en la cama. Se posesionó enseguida arriba de él dejando que cayera aquel hermoso ramo de flores que tenía rosas, hermosas rosas, la flor nacional de Estados Unidos y también la de Inglaterra, había ambas rosas, la de aquel británico erala RosaTudor, una hermosa flor de color rojo y el centro blanco.

—¿Alfr-ed? —hermoso, depositado en su cama, el deseo del americano era inmedible.

El menor no contenía su deseo ante aquella fantasía que le traía mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, besaba a Arthur por cada parte desnuda de su cuerpo, su cuello, devorándolo, como si fuera sólo suyo, bajando el escote y mordiendo sus tetilla marcando un paso diferente, estremecimientos y sensuales sonidos salían ya del inglés, rozó todo su cuerpo con el del inglés que sólo agachaba un poco su cabeza sonrojado y se removía con su vestido. Alfred lo subió de apoco, acariciando sus piernas desde abajo hasta llegar con rudeza hasta su muslo pillándose con aquella coqueta liga.

Sí, un vestido de novia. Era un tanto más clásico, escote palabra de honor con plisado ligeros en el talle. La falda era bastante vaporosa y tenía una capa que envolvía a Inglaterra. El toque sofisticado de ese vestido era el bordado de flores y hojas mucho más tupido en el talle y más ligero en la falda. Además el velo lleva también en el borde este tipo de bordado haciendo juego y embelleciendo aún más a su coqueto novio/a.

Era una novia, una hermosa y coqueta novia para Alfred, aquel acto enterneció de una manera sobrenatural al menor que metió su cabeza debajo de aquella holgada y esponjosa falda llegando hasta su intimidad cubierta por una ajustada y sensual prenda femenina, se acercaba aquel bulto de manera inquisitiva, Arthur cerró las piernas con vergüenza, sabía que ponerse aquello en su miembro quizá era demasiado, pero no para Alfred quien aplicó fuerza para volver a separarlas y meter su cabeza entre sus piernas lamiendo aquella tela, saboreándolo, arrancando gemidos mientras lamia desde abajo hasta arriba por enzima de aquella ya mojada prenda sintiendo el miembro duro del mayor. Caliente.

—Tu lengua… aaah…de-detente…aah, aah…—se estremecía, pero la verdad quería más, mucho más. Le encantaba sentir la lengua del menor en sus genitales, una de las fantasías sexuales del británico en si era que Alfred le aplicara sexo oral, se sentía en el maldito cielo.

—No lo haré… te quiero devorar…te quiero sólo para mí…

Se estaba mojando demasiado, y Alfred seguía y seguía lamiendo cada gota de pre-semen que salía de la erección del británico metiendo sus manos y corriendo un poco la blanca prenda hacia un lado observando su ano y su miembro de manera morbosa salir de aquel ajustado calzón, lamió una y otra vez y mordió un pocos sus testículos, Arthur ahogaba sus gemidos mientras su cara no podía estar más roja apretando con fuerza las sabanas. La exquisita lengua y humedad cubriendo la punta de su pene, ¡Mnngg, aaah, exquisito!

—Wh-What? Qu-é aah.. qué metes..den-tro mío? —trato de cerrar sus extremidades con fuerza al sentir como la lengua del americano invadía su ano, dilatándolo, Al subió un poco las caderas del mayor para una mejor pose, empujando fuerte causando suaves estremecimientos al ya sensible cuerpo británico, se retorció con placer y éxtasis ante las cariarías en su interior, quería un sustituto a aquella lengua, quería a Alfred, dentro. Tan dentro.

—Engl-England, be mine…please, be mine…—gimió poniéndose arriba del inglés cargando su peso contra éste, rojo y avergonzado mientras pura lujuria desbordaba de su mirada, quería devorar a Arthur, hacerlo gritar por más, su nombre, que era sólo de él. Arthur sintió la dureza de Alfred sobre su cuerpo, gimió sofocado ante aquello.

—Soy tuyo…y tú eres mío…

—Te deseo…

—Demuéstramelo…hazlo…rápido, pronto… con fuerza. —botó caliente con una sonrisa de placer en sus labios tocándose sutilmente sus tetillas distrayendo un poco a su amante con aquel acto.

Alfred en ello se corrió un poco para abajo y miró por debajo del vestido una vez más, con morbo, aquella erección en ese encaje de ropa femenino que hace tiempo atrás había saboreado con su lengua, al igual que su entrada, dilatándolo, haciendo placentero aquel lascivo acto, sólo con él, sólo Arthur. Le fascinaba, quería poseerlo con aquel traje, quería sentirse nuevamente reposar en sus caderas sintiendo su estreches. Su calidez, ver su rostro nublado por el placer.

Su calor interno, su ano dilatándose mientras cada fibra de su ser temblaba al moverse, Alfred abre aquellas piernas y quita esa ropa femenina deslizándola por sus piernas, Arthur cierra un poco sus extremidades titubeando un poco mientras la liga de su pierna es arrancada por la boca del americano rompiendo toda barrera que impidiera que poseyera a ese británico.

Su entrada lubricada botaba aun restos de liquido, Alfred se entremedio ante la imagen y llevo su erección hasta su ano, abrió sus piernas mientras el inglés tiraba un poco su cuerpo para atrás y elevaba su pelvis, dejándose completamente expuesto ante su caliente pareja, sentía chocar la punta del pene de Alfred en su entrada, aún no lo poseía, lo torturaba aplicando pequeñas estocadas que sólo rozaban con las comisuras de su entrada, Arthur gimió con angustia pidiendo que entrara pronto, Alfred obedeció en un gemido ronco levantando más arriba ese hermoso y sensual vestido blanco como la nieve.

Se fue moviendo despacio mientras esparcía besos por toda la hermosa piel de su amante, saboreándola con la punta de la lengua rozando y mordiendo con fuerza puntos sensibles.

—Do yo-u married me? Aah…aa…ahh~…—un gemido salía de su boca ante cada palabra, el hermoso traje de novia estaba apenas en el cuerpo del británico dejándolo en una sensual pose mientras entraban y salían de él.

Una y otra vez, fuerte, era la última, era su sueño, junto sus labios, su cuerpo, mordió sus tetillas arrancando gemidos y vibraciones en el cuerpo receptor, aquel miembro haciendo fricción en su torso desnudo, lo tocó nuevamente sintiendo esa misma tibieza y el frenesí del acto sexual, cada vez que se movía subía su mano y la volvía a bajar.

Penetración y masturbación, gemidos, gritos, placer y lujuria. Arthur lo estaba disfrutando incluso más que su amante, no podía parar de temblar, de arquear su cuerpo y botar esa suculenta respiración, de gemirle en el oído a su amante.

—Al-Alfred…aah… Alfred… ah, ah, aaahh… aahç, más pr-fundo… aah..deeper… —gemía más fuerte que el americano mientras su blanco vestido blanco amortiguaba las envestidas sobre su cuerpo, aquella manera incesante de entrar una y otra vez.

No podía hablar, el menor lo envestía con fuerza mientras masturbaba su miembro, tocándolo, arriba, por abajo, mordiéndole el cuello, devorándolo, haciéndolo rudo y con pasión, pero más que nada, con amor. Arthur sentía su interior ya pegajoso del constante vaivén que había llevado acabo con el americano aquella noche, se estaba saciando, pero aún así abrió más sus piernas y se aferró a la espalda del menor sintiendo cada golpe, cada ronco gemido y cada beso con mayor claridad.

—Más fuer-fuerte… más adentro… más…tuyo…—le gimió en oído mientras las mejillas del estadounidense enrojecían.

Duro, fuerte, adentro, afuera.

—Arthur… aaah Arthur… —gemía envistiéndolo mientras devoraba su boca en un caliente combate entre sus lenguas, juntaba su torso hacia el desnudo de aquella hermosa y preciosa novia.

Su novio, su…¿su esposo?

Su más grande fantasía, su más grande sueño en todos los ámbitos existentes. —Do… Arthur, Do you married me? —gimió una y otra vez juntando más el cuerpo suyo con el británico, tocando tan profundo, tan adentro que el británico ya no gemía, gritaba del placer, pedía más y más cuando rozaban aquel miembro caliente dentro de él, en su próstata mientras sus piernas temblaban sutilmente y su espalda se arqueaba contra la cama en una feroz relación sexual.

—Ace-pto..aah…ace-pto... soy tu-tuyo maldita sea…todo tuyo…

Un beso, un gemido ronco y un "I love you" fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar minutos después.

Cerró los ojos abrazando a su amante dejándolo sobre su pecho, tan especial, tan mágica noche quizá no se volviera a repetir pero se alegraba de que por unos momentos pudo pensar que todos aquellos reprimidos sueños se volvían realidad. Pero su despertar llego, inevitablemente llego.

Y al despertar solo y hasta vestido pues bueno, pensó lo lógico.

—¿Un sueño? ¿Y mi Iggy novia? ¿Y mi Iggy enfermera? ¿Tooooodo fue un sueño? —dijo algo deprimido, triste, pero no por eso el sueño dejo de ser complaciente.

—Quiero mi Arthur novia… ¡Mi Arthur novia…!—decía triste buscando alguna prueba de aquel realista acto en su pieza, pero nada, hasta las sabanas impecables.

Pero…, detrás del marco de la puerta unos verdes ojos lo miraban.

—Haff, me lo sacaría todo en cara si realmente supiera que no fue un simple sueño…—suspiró tocándose sutilmente el pecho, volvió a mirar de reojo al estadounidense.

Estaba allí, inflando un poco sus cachetes mientras buscaba algo contra lo que golpearse por ser un maldito pervertido, Inglaterra rió un poco casi con maldad, su magia a veces sí era de ayuda. El inglés chasqueó la lengua con varita en mano, había hecho que el americano pensara que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, un poco de venganza en su cumpleaños no estaba mal.

—¿Una quinta fantasía no estaría…tan mal? —se pregunto a si mismo mirándose un poco, completamente desnudo. —No, no estaría tan mal…—rió para entrar a la pieza y darle la primera/quita fantasía al americano.

Lo que no sabía es que a pesar de que Estados Unidos aún creía que todas las fantasías sexuales que tuvo eran un sueño, aún así le cobraría el "Acepto, soy tuyo" de sus sueños, sí, se lo cobraría en un altar dentro de dos meses más.

* * *

><p>Personalmente creo que su cuarta fantasía sexual es la que más desea Alfred, no tenerlo de novia en una cama claro está (me gusta más que ambos sean novios a decir verdad), sino unirse a él en sagrado matrimonio y por fin sentir que ambos se pertenecen en la noche nupcial, Oh yeah, esa si que es una linda fantasía sexual, así que espero que les hayan gustado estas fantasías.<p>

Y eso, no soy muy buena en los lemon a decir verdad, o al menos yo no me considero del todo buena, además me gusta más el romance.

Por cierto, una amiga quiere que escriba lemon y no semi-lemon "¿Qué cambia?" : La forma en la que escribo y como se tratan los personajes es más explicita, y sinceramente no me gusta mucho llegar hasta ese punto en el lemon porque es muy raro, pero mis amigas quieren verlo, si ustedes desean ver un lemon más fuerte y pornoso y no les molestaría avísenme por favor, que ya tengo una idea.

Adiós y se cuidan. Alfred y Arthur harán de todo ¿Cuál es la quinta? ¡Adivinen, adivinen! (?) ¿Démosle privacidad?...

PD: Arthur policía, Arthur pirata, junto a un Arthur conejito saldrán en otras cosas, lo lamento por unas amigas que querían verlo así aquí ;O;


End file.
